To The Edge of the World
by balbriggansmith
Summary: Change, it happens all the time, sometimes it brings fortune, sometimes it brings pain. Makino Ruki is familiar with both, but what happens when she starts to take back what she lost. R&R 02X03 crossover
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers

Edge of the World

It was spring, the season of new life and new possibilities. A time cherished by all creatures. The flowers were in bloom, birds sang and children played in the park. During this season, in the district of Shinjuku, lay a girl. She was lying in the grass, her hands behind her head, relaxed. Her name was Makino Ruki, a sixteen year old girl with violent, spiked red hair. Her blue eyes fluttered close as a cooling breeze swept over the hillside she was lying on. She was wearing a plain white shirt with faded jeans, her black jacket was thrown to the side due to the intensity of the sun. Memories bubbled to the surface.

Spring brought change, like any other season. Sometimes the change that occurs is greater than anyone could expect. She was a living testimony to that. She was one of the few who got a digivice, she was one of the few that got a friend for life. Well, that's what she had thought, that those adventures would never end.

But they did, in the harshest way possible. Her closest friend, the one who knew everything about her, the who _understood _her, was ripped away from her leaving only tears of bitterness and regret. No one had known her like Renamon and no had since.

She had other friends of course, they shared her pain, her anger, her sadness. They help her and she helped them, they supported each other and became more of a family than anyone related by blood could hope to achieve.

Then change came again, this time in the form of opportunity. The Matsuda family left, looking after a newly opened bakery in Odaiba, the blue-haired Jiangliang family left for greater opportunities for their children. Her own mother left a butler and went for an acting opportunity in America.

Soon everyone drifted away and she was alone.

So hopelessly alone, but it wasn't for long. She had found something. A hope in the dark, a slight chance at seeing the first friend she lost, the one ripped away. Makino Ruki never said that she couldn't be vengeful and she was angry, very angry. She wanted to make those who caused everything feel her pain.

And her plan had already begun.

She found her hope in the dark shores of a desolate land. It took her in, raised her, gave her what she needed and never left her alone. For over a year she had lived in her own personal paradise, a paradise that showed her how to wreck hell on those who opposed her, who helped her scour the digital world looking for her other half, Renamon. The fox was nowhere to be found, but her new friend, the darkness, never gave up.

And neither did she.

They located her partner beyond their plane of existence, in another world. She was amazed at another world just like her own, a world she never existed in. It even had its own digital world.

Makino Ruki opened her lazy eyes and grinned, an inhuman canine barely visible as her cheek was pulled upwards.

"Change" she said, "I need a change of scenery"

Getting up she grabbed her jacket and began to walk towards the park exit, Shinjuku park held far to many memories and she was far to young to reminisce about past glory. Not when there was so much more to be had. She put her jacket back on as she left the park and looked around.

"Now if I was a working computer, where would I be"

Scanning the area, she noticed a small, old house. Old was good, meant less security. She quickly ran across the street, stopping in front of the building. She noticed that there was no car. Either no one was home, or they couldn't afford the computer in the first place. She walked in the alley beside the structure and looked side to side. It was empty and it didn't seem like people usually walked through here. She looked at the wall. She quickly scaled it and jumped into the garden, it was traditional. It even had a pond. She quietly walked up to the building and glanced through the window.

It seemed empty, at least the room she was looking into was. She grabbed the windows handle and broke it off. She grinned as she opened the window. Softly landing she quickly moved to the far wall and listened.

She could hear the lightest of footsteps approaching. Growling she quickly stole into the shadows, blending in perfectly. Glaring out from the shadow thrown by the sun, she saw a girl of maybe five or six walk in.

"Hello" said the girl innocently, "is anyone there". Swallowing the girl moved tentatively in the room, fear obvious on her face. "Hello-"

"Quiet" whispered Ruki into her ear, hand wrapped around the child's mouth from behind, "I'll let go if you stay that way". Ruki slowly let go of the child who was frozen to the spot.

"Don't hurt me"

"I won't if you tell me where the computer is"

"I-In the study" she said fearfully, "why are-".

"Bring me there" said Ruki shushing the girl.

"O-okay"

They walked on to the study. They turned a corner and came to a door.

"It's in here" said the girl quietly. She turned the handle and opened it. As she began to walk in, the girl tripped and fell.

"You OK" said Ruki walking around her.

"Why do you care" said the child tearfully.

"What's your name"

"Naru"

"Nice to meet you Naru, I'm Ruki" she said, "could you leave here"

The young girl by the name of Naru nodded, wide-eyed and fled the room. As she did, Ruki turned on the computer. It was old just like the house it was in. She watched the screen light up. It turned out that there was no password protection, a fatal mistake. If she was here for details which she wasn't, no all she had to do was surf the web. She quickly typed in a website on google.

/thekingdomofentropica

The screen went blank and the mist of the dark ocean began to pour into the room. She smirked and jumped into the screen, the portal closing behind her.

* * *

"Well this just ruins my day" sighed Ruki as she looked around. She was on the data net, an area guarded by Omnimon. Something had stopped her from crossing to the dark ocean and now she was stuck between worlds.

"Just need to find the right pathway" she muttered as she began to walk. She was looking for a pure black road with mist swirling around it. As she walked she heard a groaning sound from behind her. She spun to see a Raremon approaching, it was probably made by the waste data packets that spend an eternity in the data net. She focused her energy. The dark ocean had given her many gifts, one of them being the fusion of her and digital data. It came in handy in these situations.

"Time to play" she grinned her canines growing slightly. A black, red tipped fox tail came out from her back and two black fox ears grew from her head, an aura of darkness appeared around her. A large metal gauntlet covered her right arm doubling its length, three claws at the end, a ferocious looking weapon. A weapon that spoke of cruelty.

The Raremon roared, acidic fumes pouring out of each orifice as he charged. Ruki leapt through the air, eager to take an aerial advantage.

"SPIRIT FLAMES" she roared as ghostly foxes encircled her and flew towards her opponent. The Raremon scream as the fox spirits burned and clawed at his decomposing flesh. The digimon trashed in pain as Ruki landed in front of him.

"FOXES REAPING" she shouted as her metal arm tore into the Raremon. She felt the three claws grasp the digicore. Smirking, she ripped it out. The Raremon froze and burst into data. Ruki glanced at the digicore, seeing it getting absorbed into the claw. One digimon that would never be reborn.

She couldn't even bring herself to care.

She felt a presence. Looking up she saw a digimon of bedtime stories.

"Why did you do this" said Omnimon sadly.

"It attacked me guardian" she said carefully, "I was defending myself"

"And that required you to tear out its digicore and devour it"

"That's not important, a Raremon is bits of pieces of data stuck together, it hardly counts as a real digimon"

"That is not for you to decide"

"Nor you, yet here you are lecturing me on morals, when you delete every rogue digimon you come across"

"They will be reborn, your victims will not"

"I gave them an honourable death, what you did was delay their return and if they truly were being reborn, then why is their data here to merge in the first place"

"There is no honour in your actions"  
"One could consider teaching the digital world the value of life honourable, you know digimon take life for granted"

"That is the result of the paradise we protect"

"It's hardly a paradise if they can't even protect their loved ones. Now let me pass, I have a meeting to attend"

"Very well, your road is around that corner and Ruki"

"Yeah"

"Don't provoke me" said Omnimon, and with that he floated upwards towards his patrols. The red-head glared at his back. She rounded the corner and saw the data stream. Jumping on she couldn't help but growl at Omnimon's mentality.

"You can't be everywhere at once, if they can't protect themselves then how will they protect their homes and loved ones, how?"

* * *

Ruki landed on the beach softly. The waves of the dark ocean painting a the area a soothing grey colour. Everything was still, everything was calm and everything was hers. Her ear twitched as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"General" the digimon said getting down on one knee. He hat an electric guitar slung over one shoulder, a top hat and an oversized, black trench coat which hid his entire body.

"Driftermon" she smiled, "How's the front"

"Dragomon's forces are broken and his fortress is under siege, soon the whole dark ocean will be ours"

"Good, we can't proceed without this whole world under our control"

"If I may dare General, what is your plan to find your partner"

"She is in the other world, the one of light"

"The digi-destined are powerful, the battle would be difficult for us"

"And you would fight that battle and stay by my side"

"You saved my life your majesty along with my people, you have almost brought peace to this world and have thought us all the true meaning of darkness" he said, "I would die for you"

"Thank you" she smiled, "Now let's go, we have preparations to make"

"Yes, Sir"

"Oh and Driftermon, how do I look"

"Your tail is very becoming of you"

"What about the gauntlet"

"It speaks of power and leadership, the type our people will look up to"

"I see"

With that the two walked towards a flying castle, determination in their eyes. They walked onto a flat platform which lifted them up into the castle. When they landed they were greeted by the castles guardian, Blackgatomon.

"General cries Nekota of the castle as she smiles widely"

"Hey Nekota" grinned Ruki, "still talking in third person"

"Of course my lady says Nekota of the castle while she grins"

"I see" laughed Ruki, Nekota had helped her when she first came to the dark ocean and had shown her kindness by looking after her and protecting her when she had no one. She knew she could trust the fur-ball to protect her home.

The castle itself was an impressive structure. It's ten story walls could hold back armies, it's towers were lined with great crossbows. The main building was a mazed designed to wear out the enemy before they even met in combat. For as long a Ruki held it, it had never fallen.

They quickly walked to the main doors, Driftermon a silent presence, Nekota chatting animately to Ruki who nodded and laughed. As they walked in an old skeletal digimon jumped from the ceiling bowing slightly before coughing.

"General, you shouldn't provoke Omnimon so much" said the SkullSatamon, a concern expression.

"Omnimon" said Driftermon arching an eyebrow.

"It's nothing" smirked Ruki, "he just started his whole moral thing again, don't worry Duster"

"Very well" wheezed the old digimon, "The preparations are finished, you just need to concentrate your energy to leave"

"Who knew that the sovereigns could make such tough shields says Nekota of the castle in annoyance"

"The sovereigns are what they are, an annoyance, they will be cast aside by our glorious general" drawled Driftermon confidently.

"It won't be that easy" Ruki blushed furiously.

"Your adorable says Nekota of the castle slyly"

"Focus people, we need to get the General ready for her speech" said Duster hurriedly, "you should get dressed General"

"Dressed" questioned Ruki arching an eyebrow.

"We made you a uniform worthy of a general says Nekota of the castle gleefully"

Duster held up the uniform for Ruki to see. It was pitch black with red five red stars on each shoulder. It came with gloves and boots of the same colour. It digitized and the data overwrote her former clothing allowing her to wear it with her red and black gauntlet. The uniform was complete with a leather trench coat.

"Time for me to make this speech" grinned Ruki, glowing with her present. She walked towards the balcony were her army and citizens waited for her address. She took a deep breath and walked out. The huge crowd cheered as she waved to them. She put her hands on the balcony and the crowd fell silent.

"Greetings citizens of the dark empire" roared Ruki, her canines showing there full length.

The crowd cheered.

"We have fought, we have persevered, we have conquered"

"This is our world now, our home, but there are outside forces that wish to take our home from us, tell me citizens will we let them"

"No" roared the crowd.

"That's right, this our home and we will destroy all who see to harm it. We will stand undefeated, we will take the Eastern Quadrant, the dragon sovereign will fall, we will be victorious"

The crowd gave a savage roar and started to prepare for the invasion of a new world. Ruki smiled at her armies and looked forward to a new future where peace could never be threatened again, were Renamon was by her side.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I do not own digimon.

Please review, tell me my faults I want to impove :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heat. It comes from the sun, people appreciate it. It's warm, it gives attractive tans. However too much of it, like anything else, leads to disaster in regards to it. This is something one Motomiya Daisuke is currently learning. For Daisuke is having a surprise test in class.

His teacher was not kind enough to open a window.

Sweat dripping from his brow, he looked at the mock exam paper. Poetry had never been his strong point. He couldn't understand why one would need to be able to read ancient Japanese poetry when one could just translate it to modern _simple_ Japanese therefore negating the need for an entirely unused style of language. I mean really what was he going to use metaphors for

His teacher was not kind enough to listen to this complaint.

So now he was currently praying that he was answering a question correctly. It was a simple question.

_What are the poets' views on the Meiji Restoration. Are they positive or negative. Explain your answer._

Now he had to figure out what the poet meant by what he wrote _and _if he was just being sarcastic or not. Poets are very moody people as he had figured out by now. Sighing, he began to write, he had two hours to go.

Daisuke sat on a stool in a café with his head down. He hated poetry and he knew he hadn't done well. He sipped his coffee and wondered if he was ever going to understand anything other than the simplicity of mathematics and geography, history even. Things were set in stone in these subjects, you just know them. Feeling down he grabbed his coffee and left the café.

Daisuke walked groggily, the coffee he held in his hand wasn't strong enough anymore. He shot upright when he heard a distant cry.

"HEAVENS' KNUCKLE"

He instantaneously knew who had launched the attack. An Angemon was in combat. He quickly went to investigate, running as fast as his sportsman's legs would carry him. He quickly arrived at his destination. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

A small black cat digimon was in a fighting stance, the angel digimon quickly descending towards her, his staff raised. Both seemed out of breath and tired from combat.

* * *

_A half hour earlier _

While Daisuke was taking his test from hell, in the centre of the Odaiba district, a small black cloud appeared. A small alley cat ran as lighting crackled and sparked in it's home. A small portal opened to reveal red eyes and a cheeky grin.

The black cat stalked out of the alley way quietly. She knew little of the human world and it's dangers. She had heard of machines called 'Cars' that had no minds of their own. The thought unnerved her a great deal.

She looked around for any approaching people before sighing. She didn't want trouble just as she arrived, the street she was on was deserted however. A stroke of good luck for the black cat it seemed as she ran up the street to the nearest corner and went to cross to the next alleyway, from there she should be able to move on stealth, she knew her information about the target wasn't wrong. She instantly froze as she walked out, she hadn't been careful enough, she could _feel_ someone's' eyes on her.

"Hey look" said a boy as the black cat turned slowly. The cat digimon wince as she heard the red-haired boys voice, she almost did a double-take when she saw what he was holding in his hand.

A digivice and with a Patamon on his shoulder, Nekota had all the reason to run. She quickly ran towards a nearby building.

"Patamon digivolve" she heard behind her, something she didn't need. She soon felt a stronger presence give chase. An angelic blast of light soon blasted the path ahead of her. She turned slowly to see her opponent.

"A dark digimon" sneered the boy, "Angemon teach the virus a lesson for leaving its precious shadows"

The black cat's eyes narrowed at the boys 'it' comment. She wasn't going to leave that alone especially with his attitude.

"You and your pet bird seem very confident of that says Nekota of the street, perhaps you would like to see what the power of darkness can really do"

"Angemon" said the boy smirking, his digimon immediately launched an attack. However, Nekota was ready for and quickly rolled out of the way of the beam of light, knowing the damage it does to her kind. She then quickly formed a plan.

"Catch me if you can says Nekota of the Alleyway mockingly"

Nekota then ran towards a fire escape. Her plan required her enemy's arrogance and a surprise. She dodged the Angemons' attacks to quickly made her way up the stairs and stopped at the fourth floor.

"Ha, hiding from Angemon high up, pathetic" the boy mocked, "show her why you have wings Angemon"

The angel digimon soon flew up to her level. Nekota could help but grin. As the angel's head came up he was surprised to find her standing on the railing, she quickly grabbed both sides of his head.

"CAT EYE HYPNOTISM"

The angel digimon immediately froze and began to free fall. Nekota followed after, bouncing of the alley walls. The angel hit the ground hard causing him to snap out of the hypnosis, for all the good it did him.

"NEKO PUNCH"

The angel was slammed against the wall behind. He staggered to his feet, readying more power in his fist.

"You are an impressive opponent, I apologize for underestimating you" said the Angel nodding.

"As you should says Nekota of the alleyway, shaking her head at the amateur mistake"

"Indeed, now let us dance, I must redeem myself"

The human boy looked between the two digimon confused as they stared each other down. The Angemon shifted, Nekota's tail twitched.

"What the hell are you guys doing"

And that was all it took. The Angemon immediately launched another heavens knuckle, but to his dismay his opponent dodged to the left. The black cat then jumped at the wall behind him to attack from behind but was met with the angels wing slamming her into the wall. The angel then spun to attack with his staff to miss, his opponent having jumped up into the air.

"CAT EYE HYPNOTISM"

The angel froze for exactly five seconds at which time the black cat's uppercut met his jaw. He stumbled back and aggressively struck out with his staff, striking Nekota in the stomach. The cat digimon was launched into the fire escape, the old rusted stairs began to collapse, the cat barely dodging the ensuing carnage. She stuck out with speed in the result dust to meet but air.

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE"

The blast barely missed the dust obscured cat as she bounced of the walls to reached the flying digimon. Appearing out of the resulting shrapnel and dust storm she struck the angel straight between the legs.

"Dishonourable miscreant"

"That's what they all say says Nekota as she falls through the dust"

The angel digimon soon saw the flaw in his plan. He could no longer see his opponent. He began to flap his great wings to clear the dust. The cat had disappeared. He then closed his eyes and soon detected her now familiar digital signature. He flew down the alleyway and turned a corner to what appeared to be a court yard where various alleys met, it was to small to launch his main attack in time. However the cat digimon was breathing heavily but then again so was he. They both knew the battle would be over with the next blow.

The angel digimon lifted his staff above his wings and began to descend. Nekota got into a fighting stance.

* * *

"Stop, what the hell do you think your doing" shouted out a voice. It went ignored as the two digimon charged each other.

Daisuke looked on in horror as the digimon charged each other. He knew the signs of injures and digital exhaustion, both digimon had their fair share of the former, but only one had the latter. That Angemon couldn't stay digivolved much longer, it was hitting its limit and the results could be disastrous in this situation.

His eyes widened as the angel's rod fell straight towards the unmoving cat digimon. Just as the rod was going to connect, she moved to the right and wrapped her tail around the staff and flipped herself onto it. She launched the finishing blow with a snarl.

"NEKO PUNCH"

The full force strike hit the Angemons helmet sending him back twenty feet. Daisuke looked on in horror as the champions helm cracked and splintered before shattering. Emergency de-digivolution was immediate, the digimon without the energy to maintain its level. It immediately became obvious that it wasn't enough to reduce itself to rookie level and the near see through digimon de-digivolved again.

Soon a barely breathing Tokomon was in the angels place. Daisuke had almost forgotten about the cat digimon when a voice shouted out.

"You bitch what did you do"

"I defended myself and my pride from the likes of you says Nekota of the courtyard through gritted teeth"

"I'll be back you parasite, you'll see"

Daisuke watched the boy run forward grabbed the in-training digimon and run. He turned to take a closer look at the digimon who defeated the Angemon. His eyes widened as he recognized the body but not the colours or lack of ring.

"What, never see a Blackgatomon before says Nekota, chuckling half-heartedly". With that the cat digimon began to walk towards one of the alley ways. It soon stopped to balance itself against the wall, the fight obviously took more out of her than she let on.

"Wait" Daisuke called out, "wait up, what was that, why"

"He attacked me and I defended myself says Nekota in anger"

"Oh, I see now" Daisuke said quietly, he had heard rumours of this sort of thing, but he had hoped it wasn't true, "right then, how about we get you back to my place, we can get you patched up and stuff"

"And why should I trust you says Nekota with suspicion"

"Because I never leave a digimon behind, you are a digimon, simple don't 'cha think"

"That doesn't answer the question grumbles Nekota"

"What difference does it make, if your right, you'll just be attacked in a warm apartment instead of some street" said Daisuke waving it off.

"I see your logic says Nekota still holding reservations, very well I shall follow"

"Good 'cause I'm thirsty after that run" said Daisuke with a chuckle, "c'mon, my sister Jun makes some sweet cupcakes _and _she knows first aid"

"Don't say that like it's you accomplishment says Nekota, glaring"

* * *

A cloud of data swirled overhead as gentle monochrome winds blew down walls. Time seemed pointless in such a place and yet the time of an ancient evil was finally over. Makino Ruki stared at the data, watching it slowly wink form existence, it had nowhere to go. Dragomon wasn't a creation of the digital world but human emotion, human fear, human hatred.

"Driftermon"

"Yes General"

"Prepare the dimensional warp, it seems the last of our opponents in this world has fallen, I leave this place under your protection and rule" she said as she stared out at the occupying army, ruins of what was once an ocean city sitting on the waves remain scattered around her.

"Of course General, you honour me with your words" said Driftermon, bowing. He watched as his leader teleported to the castle.

Ruki appeared in the main hall and walked briskly forward. She made her way into the throne room and pushed the doors open to see Duster working away at a machine of ancient design.

"Is everything ready" She said.

"Yes General" wheezed the old digimon, "everything is as it should be"

"Then I take my leave" she said her eyes narrowing, "I have a black cat and child of light to find"

* * *

I don't own digimon

Please review, especially the battle scene, I'm not sure about it.

Thank you for reading


End file.
